This invention relates generally to a personnel lifting device to completely counter a normal gravitational force, and more particularly to various features of a balloon, wherein the balloon apparatus is limited in the height of ascent or has controlled descent by a weighting mechanism associated with at least one tether attached to the balloon apparatus.
The present invention is an apparatus for providing an upward lifting force to an individual(s), so as to enable the individual to partially counteract the earth""s normal gravitational force, thereby allowing for a slower, controlled ascent to, or descent from, an elevated position.
One aspect of the invention is based on the observation of problems with conventional lighter-than-air flight systems is their reliance on a xe2x80x9cpilot,xe2x80x9d a ballast and/or fuel system to control the flight. Very little control is left to the inexperienced user. Moreover, existing low-gravity jumping apparatus (e.g., Parabounce(trademark)) require fixed tethering and or have crude methods of adjusting the net lift of the apparatus with the user. Furthermore, such systems merely allow for bouncing or jumping, and do not contemplate descent from elevated positions or an ability to maneuver or control the apparatus.
This aspect is based on the discovery of a technique that alleviates these problems by providing a balloon as part of the personnel lifting device, wherein the balloon and user can automatically be limited in the height to which they ascend via weighted tethers, while preventing or controlling the impact between the user and the ground upon descent. This aspect may be achieved by incorporating one or more weighted tethers, attached to the balloon, so as to add weight as the balloon and user ascend (more tether extended increases weight due to increased length of tether being suspended), and to decrease weight as they descend.
Moreover, a system incorporating the maneuverable, controlled descent balloon may be used to provide an amusement ride or game. The techniques described herein are advantageous because they provide an efficient method of offering user-controlled lifting, wherein the apparatus may be employed as an amusement. The various efficiencies afforded by aspects of the invention enable the personnel lifting device and amusement applications to be provided in a cost-efficient manner. The techniques of the invention are advantageous because they provide a range of alternatives for use of a personnel lifting device, each of which is useful in appropriate situations. As a result of the invention, the personnel lifting device can be offered in a low cost amusement setting.